


Her Wifely Duties

by BackinBlack_80



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daniel likes to watch, Dom Amanda, Dom Daniel, Edging, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sex and voyeurism, Switch Johnny, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackinBlack_80/pseuds/BackinBlack_80
Summary: Amanda wasn't sure why her husband got turned on at the thought of her with his number one enemy, but she wasn't going to complain. What kind of wife would she be if she refused her husband's desires?
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/ Johnny Lawrence/Daniel LaRusso, Amanda LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 52
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short piece that I have been kicking about for a while. May write a few more chapters as I think of them. These are a little self indulgent, I wrote it for me as much as for anyone else, but I hope others enjoy.
> 
> New note - 01/10/2020 - more chapters being added soon :)

Amanda opened the door. Johnny stood on the front porch, looking pissed off, hands clenched to his sides.

Amanda smiled, spoke first. 'My husband's not here. He's at work, I'm afraid'.

'I want to talk to him about his commercial. Snake in the grass. Like he wasn't referring to Cobra Kai'.

'Daniel's not here but you can wait for him' Amanda opened the door wider. 'He shouldn't be long'.

'I just spoke to him, he said he was here. He told me to come to his house' Johnny said, looking down at his phone, confused. 

'There must be some misunderstanding. It's just me. Come in, I'll get you a beer'. Amanda started towards the kitchen. 

'Sure' he muttered, closing the door behind him.

Amanda walked into the kitchen, turned her head slightly, checking Johnny was behind her. She bent over to look in the fridge, knew what she was doing, how good her ass looked in this skirt. As she passed Johnny his drink, he looked her up and down and she watched him lick his lips. Amanda smiled.

Amanda opened a beer for herself, took a drink from the bottle and leaned back against the counter. 

'So, Johnny, we don't get to talk often. How are you?'

'Hmm?' he looked up. He had been distracted. Johnny had always found Daniel's wife attractive but had never really looked at her fully before. Amanda was hot! 'Oh, I'm good. Well, apart from your fucking husband trying to make my life difficult'. He grumbled.

'Yeah, he knows what to do to antagonise. Don't let him bother you'. Amanda smiled at Johnny. 

'Yeah, well, I still want to talk to him'

'He'll be here soon'. Amanda placed her beer on the counter behind her. Stepped towards Johnny. He looked up at her. She stared back and took another step. The kitchen wasn't large, and Johnny was backed against their large dining table.

'Hey... uh… maybe I should come by later, when he's home' Johnny stuttered, running his hand through his hair. He placed his empty bottle on the table behind him.

Amanda smiled. Johnny was getting nervous. She was moving into his personal space and he didn't know how to handle it. He was cute when he was nervous, usually so sure of himself.

'No, stay a little longer. It's just me here all day and I'm bored' Amanda stepped closer, standing right in front of Johnny.

'Um... OK. I guess I could stay a while'.

Amanda looked up at Johnny, at his blue eyes. That day at the club when she had called him pretty, she hadn't been lying. She had always kept to herself how attractive she found the blond boy in those old tournament photos. Not only risking upsetting her husband, but also aware that finding a seventeen-year-old attractive was something of a no-no for a woman in her 30s. But Johnny wasn't seventeen anymore and as far as she was concerned, he had gone from pretty to incredibly sexy. 

She moved in closer, so close she could smell him. He smelt like washing detergent, soap, and something else; he smelt like a man. His smell made her clench her insides in anticipation.

Johnny looked down as Amanda brought her hands up, placed them on his chest and brought her lips up to him, kissing him. She could feel Johnny tense at first, could sense him wanting to resist, to push her away, and then felt him start to kiss her back.

She opened her mouth wider, let Johnny in and the kiss became harder, more urgent. Amanda snaked a hand up his back, up his neck and into his hair as Johnny wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. 

Amanda felt Johnny's tongue in her mouth and lick the roof of her mouth, making her shudder. Damn, he was a good kisser. She wondered what else he was capable of with that tongue. 

Amanda pulled away, whispered in his ear, 'do you want to take this to the sofa'. Johnny looked at her, eyes dark with lust and nodded. She took his hand and led him to the living room. She sat on the sofa, placing her hand next to her, inviting him to join her.

Johnny sat and Amanda leaned in to kiss him again. As he kissed her back, she took hold of the hem of his t-shirt and broke away from his lips long enough to pull it up over his head. She smiled at what she saw. She had checked the man out often enough to imagine what was going on under those clothes but enjoyed the reality so much more. Amanda was incredibly attracted to her husband, but Johnny was different. Bigger, stronger, built like an athlete.

She started to kiss his neck, down to his shoulders, running her hands up his arms. 'Take my clothes off' she whispered. She bit his shoulder, hard enough to leave teeth marks and Johnny moaned. 

Johnny started to unbutton her silk shirt and kissed her skin as it was uncovered. When he had unfastened the last button and pulled her shirt away. Amanda gasped as he started to kiss her breasts, pulling her bra down. He moved his lips down, eventually taking her nipple in his teeth.

Amanda reached behind her and unclasped her bra, pulling it away. Johnny dove in, kissing and licking her breast, running his rough, calloused hands over her other nipple. Amanda cried out. She was so wet; she needed more. 

Amanda backed away from him, laying down on the sofa, unzipping her skirt. Johnny pulled it down her legs, leaving her just wearing her panties and heeled shoes. 

He knelt on the floor, taking one of her feet and starting to kiss her ankle. Amanda laid back and closed her eyes, feeling the man's lips on her as he moved up to her calf. Johnny ran his hand up the back of her knee, sending shivers up her spine. He was at her thighs, moving slowly. He went back to her knee, running his tongue from her knee to the insides of her thighs. Then Johnny was between her legs. He kissed where the skin met silk, looked up at her. Amanda opened her eyes and the sly smile on his face, those blue eyes between her legs, almost sent her over the edge. 

Without saying a word Johnny pulled on her panties, ripping the silk and threw them aside. 

Amanda cried out as he placed his tongue on her, started to run it up her, only stopping when he got to her swollen nub, gently taking it in his teeth. She threw her head back as Johnny inserted a long finger into her, and then a second. As he sucked on her, Amanda's breathing started to speed up. 

'Oh god, keep doing that' she gasped between breaths. Johnny fucked her with his fingers as he licked her. Moments later Amanda was overcome with pleasure, crying out loudly as she came. Johnny, not stopping, dragged her orgasm out for as long as possible, licking her through it, pushing his tongue into her. As Amanda's shudders subsided, she lay back. She sat up and pulled Johnny towards her, kissing him, tasting herself on his lips.

As she kissed him, she unfastened his jeans quickly, desperate to get to him. He moaned as she pulled his underwear down his legs, taking hold of his hard cock and running her soft hands along it. 

'Fuck me' she whispered in his ear. 

Johnny shook his clothes off his feet, climbed onto the sofa, moving between Amanda's legs. He lined his cock up against her and pushed himself all the way inside her in one movement. She cried out as she felt him stretch her. He was bigger than she anticipated, and her body moved to accommodate his girth. 

Johnny placed his hands on either side of Amanda's head as he started to fuck her, slow and shallow at first, then starting to get harder and faster. He pulled all the way out and ploughed back into her. Amanda's cries got louder as Johnny pushed deeper, so deep it was almost unbearable.

Johnny was breathing heavily when he stopped. He pulled out of her.

'Turn over' he growled. 

Amanda turned onto her knees, hands on the back of the sofa and Johnny pushed back into her. She felt his hands on her hips as he started to fuck her from behind and she cried out when he took hold of her hair, pulling her head back.

He was so deep that Amanda felt like she couldn't take anymore, felt like she was being ripped in two as Johnny pulled her legs further apart and pushed deeper. 

Amanda started to feel another orgasm, felt herself clench around his cock as she came, stars lighting up behind her eyelids. 

Moments later Johnny cried out as he started to cum. He tipped his head back and came into her over and over. When it was over, he shuddered and put his hands on her back, head down, as he regained his breath. 

Johnny pulled out of her and laid back on the sofa. Amanda knelt on the sofa, spent. She turned and looked at him.

Johnny grinned and looked at her. 'That was fucking amazing' he said.

'It was' she laughed.

They laid there for a few more minutes. Johnny finally sat up. 

'Uh… I had better go. I don't want LaRusso to walk in and find us like this'

'Good idea'

They got dressed and Amanda walked Johnny to the door. He stepped outside and turned back to her. Johnny stepped towards Amanda and kissed her. 

'Call me if you ever want to do that again' He asked. 

Amanda smiled. 'I will. Maybe I'll go down on you next time'

'Fuck, that sounds good'. Johnny smiled and left.

Amanda closed the door, turned, and climbed the stairs. She entered the bedroom and walked towards her husband, who was sitting on the bed with his laptop. On the screen was a video image of their home from various camera angles, hidden cameras placed strategically to capture the kitchen and living room perfectly.

Amanda sat on the bed and kissed her husband. 

'Is that what you wanted, babe?' She asked as he kissed her neck.

'Oh yes. That is exactly what I wanted' he replied as he pulled his wife close and pushed her down onto the bed, climbing on top of her.

'Do I get to do that again someday?'

'Only if I get to watch'


	2. Chapter 2

‘Mr Lawrence?’

‘Who is this’ Johnny muttered into his phone, looking at his clock. 7.30am! 

‘Mr Lawrence, my name is Cathy and I’m calling from LaRusso autos. I am looking at the record of your car, the two thousand and eight Challenger, and it seems that it hasn’t been paid for. I wondered when you were going to settle the outstanding credit on it’

Johnny sat up, rubbing his eyes. ‘What? What do you mean credit on it?’ He swung his legs over the side of the bed. ‘There shouldn’t be any credit on it. LaRusso and I came to an understanding’

Johnny could hear the rustle of papers. ‘I’m sorry Mr Lawrence. There is no paperwork of any agreement. Just the outstanding balance of twelve thousand, five hundred dollars. Would you be making that payment in cash? Or we have some great payment plans we can discuss. But I must ask that you come in today or we will have to pass the debt onto our collection agency’

Johnny stood up, started pacing the room. ‘OK, I’m coming in. Is LaRusso about?’

‘Mrs LaRusso is in today’

‘No, I want to talk to Daniel’

‘I’m afraid Mr LaRusso is out on a personal day. Shall I book some time into Mrs LaRusso’s diary’

‘Yeah. Tell her I’ll be in at nine’

‘Thank you, Mr Lawrence. Have a great…’ Johnny hung up before she had a chance to finish.

Fucking LaRusso. Johnny thought, throwing his phone on the bed. I knew he would screw me! Johnny grabbed a t-shirt and jeans and stalked into the bathroom, turned the shower on.

***********************

It was eight forty-five when Johnny walked into the lobby of LaRusso Autos. Sunglasses on, four-day stubble and pissed off. It reminded Johnny of the first time he had been here. The same sales personnel in suits, ready to pounce on anyone who walked in, fighting for their commission. 

Johnny walked up to the front desk. ‘Johnny Lawrence. I’m here to see Mrs LaRusso. I have an appointment’ he said, before the young man at the desk could greet him.

‘OK. I will let her know that you are here. Please take a seat’ He gestured to the small sofa to their left. Johnny muttered his thanks and sat down, starting to idly flick through the car magazine on the coffee table. He glanced up at large offices on the 1st floor, windows looking down on the showroom; saw Amanda sitting at her desk talking into her phone.

It had been two weeks since that day at the LaRusso house and Johnny hadn’t heard from Amanda since then. Did LaRusso find out about Johnny fucking his wife? Maybe that’s why he was screwing him on the car? That would be just like him, Johnny thought. Too much of a pussy to confront Johnny man to man, so trying to punish him financially instead.

Johnny smiled, thinking about the way that Amanda had screamed when he had stuck his tongue in her, felt his cock move in his pants as he remembered her on her knees in front of him as he fucked her from behind.

Johnny jumped as someone said his name, miles away in his own thoughts.

‘Mr Lawrence? Mrs LaRusso can see you now’

Johnny jumped up and headed up the stairs to her office. He knocked softly on the office door.

‘Come in’ he heard.

He opened the door to see Amanda sat at her desk, all business. ‘Johnny, good to see you again. I hear there is an issue about your car’

‘Yeah, there is. They say I owe you twelve grand. You know Daniel gave me that car’ Johnny said, sitting in the chair opposite Amanda. 

‘Yes, he did. I don’t know why our records don’t show that. This shouldn’t take long to sort out’ Amanda started clicking through her computer, looking at her screen.

Johnny started to feel a little uncomfortable. Amanda was being distant, as if nothing had happened between them. 

‘So, how have you been?’ he asked, not knowing what to say. It wasn’t often he was tongue tied but had never been in this situation before, was used to women throwing themselves at him.

She looked up quickly, smiled. ‘Fine’ and went back to the screen.

Johnny looked around the room. Amanda had a view of the whole place from here, the showroom floor to one side and the lot to the other. Johnny turned and could see another office across the way, up another set of metal stairs. The blinds were closed.

‘Is Daniel about?’ he asked.

‘No. He’s out today’ A quick smile and then back to her screen. ‘OK. I have found the problem. My husband didn’t complete the paperwork. I’ve filled that all out. Just registering the car in your name. I assume you are a John for the paperwork’

‘Uh yeah, thanks’

She smiled at him again. ‘I prefer John, anyway’. A few moments later she looked up. ‘That’s all done’

‘Thanks for sorting that out’

‘You are very welcome’ Amanda got up and walked across the office to a table in the corner. ‘Would you like a coffee while you’re here?’ she said, picking up a steaming hot pot. 

‘Oh yeah, that would be great’ He sat and heard her working behind her. He turned as she pulled on the cord to the blinds, letting them down. She moved onto the next set of blinds, and the third, until the windows to the showroom were obscured. She picked up a cup and walked towards him, placing it on a coaster in front of him.

‘Thank you’ He picked it up, started to drink. Amanda sat on the edge of her desk in front of him. He placed the cup back down and looked up at her. She was wearing a tight blue dress, showing off her long slender legs and curved hips. Johnny ran his tongue over his lips, and she stared down at him. 

‘I’ve been thinking about you, John’ was all she said.

‘I bet you have’ Johnny responded with a cocky smile. 

‘You know my husband would be very upset if he knew what we did’

‘I imagine he would. More so because it’s me’ Johnny responded. 

Amanda kicked off her shoe and started to run her bare foot up Johnny's ankle, up the inside of his calf. He sat perfectly still as her foot moved around his knee and he felt her toes kneed into the flesh on his thigh. 

She took her foot away and stepped closer to him, standing over him, her legs between his. She reached down, put her hand through his hair, bent forward and kissed him. He kissed her back and ran his hands up her legs, pushing her skirt up, placing his palms on her ass.

She moved down until she was kneeling in front of him, hands on his thighs. He bent forward again to kiss her, stopped.

‘Did you do this? There was nothing wrong with my car, was there’ 

She smiled. ‘I may have. I wanted to see you again’

‘You could have just called me’ 

‘Where would the fun have been in that?’.

Johnny frowned, not sure how he felt about being played with like this, but all thoughts went out of his head as Amanda started to unbutton his jeans. Johnny shifted his hips, letting her pull them down. She stopped and looked down at the bulge in his underwear. She looked up and licked her lips and smiled, the sight of her tongue almost making him cum then and there. As she bent towards him, he took her arm, stopping her. 

‘What if someone comes in?’ he breathed, heart racing.

‘You want me to stop?’ she said softly

‘Oh fuck, no’ he said. 

He tipped his head back as she ran her tongue along his cock, moaning as she wrapped her warm mouth around him. His pulse started to speed up as she moved her mouth up and down him, tightened her lips on him, her hand moving with her mouth, grip firm, moving faster and deeper. He knew that he wouldn't last long. He took her hair and moved it away from her face so he could see her. She looked up at him, mouth around his cock, and kept eye contact as she took it deep into her throat. 

In the office across the showroom Daniel sat behind his desk, hard cock in his hand as she watched his wife on her knees. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back as he heard Johnny moans through his headphones. He picked up the pace, cried out as he came in his hand, just moments before the man on the screen did.

Johnny felt the tension in his stomach and closed his eyes as he came, crying out as Amanda continued to work her mouth on him, swallowing as he came into her throat. Johnny closed his eyes, his heart beating in his ears, breathed deeply. He started to come down from the post orgasm high as Amanda got to her feet. She picked up the coffee and took a drink, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Johnny straightened out his underwear and pulled his jeans back up. Amanda moved around the room, opening the blinds, and sat back behind the desk. She looked at him and smiled.

‘So are we all good here’ she said, back in business mode. 

Johnny stood, ran his hands through his hair, lightheaded, not only from the orgasm but from the confused feeling that he was being dismissed by the woman who moments before had let him cum in her mouth.

‘Then I’ll see you soon, Mr Lawrence’

‘Uh yeah’ He started towards the door. Stopped and turned back to her. ‘You know, you can just call me, if you want to do this again. You don’t have to…. you know’

She just smiled. ‘I’ll bear that in mind’ 

‘Right, OK. See you’ he walked out of the room, down the stairs and left the showroom. She watched from the window as he stopped in the parking lot and ran his hands through his hair, turned and looked up at her office window. She pretended not to notice and looked at her computer screen. He got in his car and drove away.

Across the showroom the blinds to Daniel’s office were still down. Her intercom buzzed and his voice came through. ‘Amanda, can I see you in here please’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few more chapters in mind for this story and it's gonna get super dirty. Daniel will get involved soon and he is a very naught boy ;)
> 
> And how much do we love Johnny being called John :D


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny sat at his desk in the Cobra Kai office, drinking a Banquet and going through his post. He idly flicked through the bills, setting them aside to look at later and throwing the junk mail in the waste bin. He stopped at a brown padded envelope, no address, just John Lawrence written on the front in black Sharpie. 

He tore the top off the envelope and emptied the contents onto the desk and took a deep breath. On his desk was a red piece of silk material, a small box, and a note. Johnny was confused. He picked up the note, unfolded it.

_ John, meet me in your office today. 7pm. I won’t be wearing these. I brought us a present x _

The note wasn’t signed, just a kiss. Johnny picked up the red piece of silk and immediately recognised the red panties that he ripped away from Amanda’s body that day at her home. Johnny shivered with the memory of it as he ran the soft material through his hands. He moved to the box and opened it. Inside was a textured, black silicone device with a round ring attached to it. Next to it was a silver bullet shaped object with a button on one end. Johnny had been around the block long enough to know what this was, pushed the bullet inside the device and slipped his finger through the ring, turning it on. It vibrated on his finger. Johnny smiled.

That woman was something else, he thought. He had been with some forward women before but being sent a pair of panties and a sex toy was a new one. 

Johnny looked up at the clock. 1.55pm. He had classes to teach at 2, a room full of teenagers turning up any moment now. He pushed the contents of the envelope into his desk drawer, not knowing how he was going to get to 7pm; knew she was torturing him on purpose.

He smiled. After she had tricked him into coming to the dealership last week, Johnny was thinking about how he was going to turn the tables on her when she arrived. Amanda was going to be on his turf this time and she was going to find that Cobra Kai showed no mercy. 

He got up to change into his gi, ready for class.

*********************

Classes came and went, and soon enough Johnny was sitting in the office. He looked up at the clock. 6.50pm. He was still wearing his black gi, feet bare, black headband round his head. It had been a busy day and he had worked hard, knew he could probably do with a shower and a change of clothing, but didn’t care. Amanda was in his territory and she would take him as she found him.

Just before 7, Johnny heard a knock on the door to the dojo. He got up and crossed the floor, seeing Amanda standing at the door, still dressed for work, large black handbag on her shoulder. He opened the door and let her in without a word. She stepped inside and he locked the door behind her. Johnny took Amanda’s hand and led her to the office, closing the office door behind her. Amanda placed her bag on the top of the filing cabinet.

She turned to say something, but Johnny was on her before she could make a sound, his mouth on hers. He kissed her hard and started moving his hands up her body. She moaned into his mouth as he put his hands on the side of her face, moving them up through his hair. 

Amanda started to say something, and he kissed her again. He pulled away ‘Don’t say anything’ he muttered before kissing her again. He has waited all day for this, and he didn’t want to talk. 

He started to push her back onto the desk, climbing on top of her. Johnny wasn’t sure if the old desk could take both of their body weight, but he didn’t give a shit as he moved on her. Johnny pulled the light sweater she was wearing over her head and started to kiss her neck. He reached a hand up her skirt. Fuck, she really wasn’t wearing any panties. She was already so wet. Johnny didn’t waste any time, pushing two fingers into her. 

Amanda cried out as he did and Johnny covered her mouth with his again, muffling her cries. Johnny could hear her breathing start to speed up and stopped, taking his fingers from her. She whimpered, had been close to orgasm. 

Johnny stood over her. ‘No, you don’t get it so easy this time. Not after that stunt you pulled with my car’ Johnny smirked down at her, knew how desperate she was for release.

Johnny pulled Amanda's skirt down her legs and Amanda took her bra off. Johnny looked down at the naked woman lying on his desk, hair in disarray and eyes wild with lust. It was pretty much the most erotic thing he had ever seen. It just needed one more thing. 

Johnny climbed back on top of her, taking her wrists in one hand. He held them down above her head, took the black material from his head and used it to tie her wrists together, tied the end to the drawer handle on the side of the desk. He stood back and looked down at her, 

‘God, I could just cum right here looking at you like that’ he growled. Amanda moaned with anticipation, helpless to whatever he had planned. 

Johnny picked up the box, took out the toy she had sent him. He slipped it onto his finger and turned it on. Johnny pulled Amanda closer to him, placed his hand on her leg, moving it slowly closer to her. Amanda moaned; she was desperate for him to touch her.

He took his time getting closer to where she wanted him.

‘John, please’ she begged

‘Please what?’ he teased.

‘Oh god’ she said as he moved it closer to her. 

Johnny suddenly placed the vibrator against her, pushed it up against her clitoris. Amanda tipped her head back with the intensity of it, moaned loudly. He started to move it around slowly. Amanda’s legs were shaking, she was already so close. Amanda started to cry out and suddenly he took it away from her. Amanda’s eyes flew open and she looked at Johnny. He smiled down at her.

‘No baby, you don’t cum today until I let you’ he said to her.

‘John, I…. fuck’ she cried as he placed it against her again. She started to whimper, and he suddenly removed it. She cried out with frustration.

Johnny was enjoying himself. He leant over her, kissed her hard. ‘You cum without my permission and I’ll leave you here, tied to my desk overnight’ He pushed the vibrator against her again. ‘It might be nice to have a naked woman ready for me when I arrive tomorrow’ he said as she rolled her head back with the intensity of it. Again, he removed it just before she came.

‘Please, John. God. Please’ she gasped. No one had ever done this to her before and she could have cried with frustration. 

He laughed and looked down at her swollen nub, it was bright red, engorged from the vibrator. He ran his thumb over it, circling it. Amanda moaned. It was so sensitive; it was unbearable for him to touch. He rolled it between his fingers, and she cried out loudly. 

‘Not yet’ he said. 

She could feel the orgasm coming, didn’t think she could stop it now.

‘Please John, please let me’

‘One moment’ he said. He knew she was close, that he was being cruel. She stared up at him, eyes pleading.

Johnny got closer to her. Kissed her. He pushed the vibrator against her ‘OK, baby cum for me’.

Amanda tipped her head back and cried out loudly, her orgasm hard, unbearable, the shudders of it going through her body. Johnny knew the neighbours in the strip mall, anyone walking past outside, would be able to hear.

‘Keep screaming like that, baby, and I’ll gag you next time’ he said as he pushed it harder against her, her breathing fast and heavy. Her legs were shaking but he didn’t remove it.

‘John, no more’ she pleaded.

‘Oh, now you don’t want it?’ he mocked, moving it around

‘Fuck, it’s so sensitive’

Johnny smiled wickedly. He was having the time of his life. ‘You know I only have this thing on its lowest setting’

‘What!’ she cried

‘Yeah, this thing you bought had three settings. We have to try them all’

Amanda moaned as she watched him press the button; heard the vibration increase. ‘No, I don’t think I can…’ Johnny cut her off, pushing it against her again and she cried out louder. She came again instantly. He pressed the button again and the orgasm rolled into another one. She tried to move away from his hand, and he moved with her, not letting her away.

Amanda came loudly again. Johnny’s hard on was becoming unbearable inside his clothes. He threw the vibrator on the floor. ‘Fuck this, now it’s my turn’ Johnny muttered, as he pulled off his gi, pushed the pants down his legs and pulled Amanda to the edge of the desk and pulled her legs to his shoulders. He thrust into her in one movement, starting to fuck her hard. 

Johnny climbed up onto the desk, her legs still over his shoulders. Fuck, she’s flexible, Johnny thought has he leant into her body. He thrust into Amanda over and over, hard and fast until he knew he was close. Johnny’s body shuddered as he came into her. He cried out and threw his head back as he finished in her. 

Johnny took his body weight off Amanda, carefully moved her legs down. She was breathing heavily, her body wet with sweat, hair a mess and make-up smudged. Johnny wished he could take a photo of her to keep for later but had to settle on the mental image. 

Amanda didn’t make a sound as he untied her hands and kissed the skin on her wrists. Luckily, the material was soft enough to leave no mark.

Amanda sat up on the edge of the desk, still breathing heavily. Johnny stood in front of her.

‘I didn’t hurt you, did I, baby?’ he said.

She looked up at him and smiled. ‘No. You didn’t hurt me’

Johnny picked up the vibrator. ‘Can I keep this?’ he asked.

She laughed. ‘I don’t know. You clearly can’t be trusted with it.’ Johnny kissed her again.

They pulled their clothes on and Amanda collected up her bag. Johnny showed her to the door, and she stepped out into the night.

‘Goodbye John’ she said before heading to her car.

Johnny watched her leave and walked back into the dojo. He stepped into the office, smiling at the mess. The room smelt of sex, the desk wet with sweat. He started to collect up the paperwork that had been knocked over. He suddenly wished that he had arranged for CCTV to be added to the office. What he wouldn’t give to be able to watch that back.

Amanda got into her car. She was still shaking from the encounter; hadn’t expected that from Johnny. She smiled to herself. Amanda opened her bag and removed the pinhole camera that she had set up before she started. She smiled as she thought about how Daniel would react when he found what Johnny had done to her this evening. This video was going to take pride of place in their quickly growing collection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> I have one last chapter to go on this story which is almost ready for posting. I almost want to write more after chapter four as I have enjoyed it so much but I told myself that it would be a four parter.
> 
> Warning - Chapter four makes the last three chapters look quite tame. No judgment please, I can't help what my brain creates :D


	4. Chapter 4

Johnny looked up from the TV to a knock on his door. He got up, placing his beer on the coffee table. He looked through the spy hole and saw a familiar brunette stood on his doorstep. He smiled to himself. The day was starting to look up.

He opened the door. ‘Hey Babe, couldn’t keep away?’ he said with a smirk. 

‘Hi John’ Amanda said, just as Daniel stepped away from the wall to the right of the door.

‘Hi Johnny’ he said with a smile.

The smile on Johnny’s face disappeared as Amanda stepped past him into the apartment. ‘Uh, what are you doing here?’ Johnny said, starting to feel nervous. Daniel followed Amanda into the apartment as Johnny stood holding the door. Johnny sighed and closed the door behind them.

‘Look man….’ he started.

Daniel stared at him. ‘You’ve been fucking me wife’ was all he said.

Johnny looked at Amanda. She was smiling. Johnny was confused. ‘Did you tell him?’ Johnny noticed that Daniel was smiling. ‘What’s…. uh…. going on here?’

This was not the confrontation Johnny had been expecting if Daniel were to ever find out. He had already decided that he wouldn’t deny it, wasn't going to make bullshit excuses, had expected a fight, but hadn’t expected this. Daniel almost looked smug.

Daniel had started to walk around Johnny’s apartment, checking it out. He looked comfortable, confident even, not like a man who had just found his wife was having sex with someone else.

Amanda had a bag with her, she set it on the table as Daniel started to open kitchen cupboards. Daniel helped himself to a glass and picked up the bottle of cheap scotch that was on the worktop, pouring himself a glass. He moved to the living room, sat in the armchair.

‘You know how I know you have been fucking my wife, Johnny. Because I have been watching you’ He smiled as Amanda pulled a laptop from her bag. 

Johnny stood between them, looking at Daniel sitting in his chair, drinking his scotch, to Amanda, leaning against the table.

‘What do you mean, you’ve been watching me? What the fuck is this?’ Johnny was getting annoyed. He felt like these two were fucking with him, like he had been set up somehow.

Amanda opened the laptop and pressed a button. On the screen was a video of Amanda laying back on the sofa, Johnny kneeling in front of her, his tongue deep between her legs. Johnny breathed out deeply.

‘What is this, LaRusso?’ Johnny was confused, getting angry. ‘Is this some kind of con? If you think you’re gonna blackmail me or something…...’

Daniel laughed, making Johnny stop. ‘No, it’s not a set up. I don’t intend on hurting you with these videos. These videos are just for me and Amanda’

Amanda stepped towards Johnny, started to unfasten his jeans. Johnny took her hands, stopping her. ‘No Johnny, let her,’ Daniel said. Something about the firmness in Daniel’s voice made his hands drop to his sides. 

Amanda dropped to her knees as she pulled Johnny’s pants down to his ankles. She pulled his underwear down and took him in her mouth. Johnny moaned as he felt himself get hard in her mouth. Johnny glanced over at Daniel who was calmly watching, drinking from his glass. 

This was something that Johnny had never experienced before, part of him was telling him to stop it, that this was too weird, but he couldn’t bring himself to as Amanda’s pace got quicker. Something about being watched was making this even hotter. He closed his eyes, tipped his head back, his breathing getting faster. Johnny put his hand on her head.

‘Yeah, baby. Make him cum for me’ Johnny heard Daniel say, voice low. This took Johnny over the edge and he cried out, his body shuddering as he came. Amanda moved through it, taking him into her throat as he came. 

As she pulled away from him, Johnny sighed and put his hands on the counter behind him, steadying himself. He readjusted his underwear, kicking his jeans off his feet. Amanda walked over to Daniel and kissed her husband deeply on the mouth. 

‘Fuck, you LaRusso’s are freaky’ Johnny said with a shuddered sigh. 

Johnny walked across the room, sat down on the sofa, took a long drink of his beer. He looked over at Daniel. ‘What’s this about? Why me’

Daniel lent forwards, knees on his elbows. He looked at Johnny. ‘My wife and I both find you very attractive, Johnny. We have an open relationship and sometimes we like to share someone’. 

Johnny smiled, trying to be cocky, regain some of the control. ‘You find me attractive, LaRusso. I thought you hated me’ 

Daniel smiled. ‘I’ve fucked people I hated before’ 

The smile disappeared from Johnny’s face. Daniel stared at him and Johnny swallowed thickly. Johnny was realising that he wasn’t in control of the situation. This was the most intense experience of his life; he realised he had no idea what would happen next. He was scared and excited in equal measures. Johnny looked at Daniel, realised that he was going to do whatever the man told him, that he found himself wanting to please him.

Amanda moved around the room, stood in front of Johnny. He looked up at her as she removed her shirt, pulling it off her shoulders. She pulled her skirt down her legs, stood in front of him in her underwear.

‘Touch her, Johnny’

Johnny ran his hands up her legs and started to kiss Amanda’s stomach. She put her hands in his hair as he pulled her closer, kissing her legs, her hips. Amanda reached behind her and unfastened her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Johnny ran his hands up to her breasts. He ran his hands down her sides and slipped her panties down her legs. 

‘Turn round. Let him see you’

Amanda turned round and bent forward, placing her hands on the coffee table in front of her. Johnny dove in, pushing his tongue into her. He wrapped one arm around her hips, pulling her closer, moving his other hand round, starting to massage her with his thumb as he ran his mouth across her. She started to moan, moving her hips back towards him. He started to kiss her skin, the tops of her legs as he pushed a finger into her, following quickly by another. 

Johnny glanced over to see Daniel holding his phone, recording them. Johnny found he didn’t care; only focused on the woman in front of him.

‘Lick her ass, Johnny’

Johnny didn’t hesitate, running his tongue up to her tight hole as he continued to fuck her with his fingers. 

‘She likes it when you stick a finger in her’

Johnny took a finger, slick from her and started to circle her, pushing gently, feeling her open up for him. He heard her sigh as he pushed harder, going deeper. He used the other hand to rub her clit, kissing her skin. She was making more noise now and he knew she was close. He moved his hand quicker and she started to shudder. She came loudly pushing back onto his finger, moaning through it. As her breathing started to die down Johnny moved back, sat back on the sofa, breathing heavily.

‘Fucking hell’ was all he said. He was hard again, even after his recent orgasm. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been ready to go again so quickly.

Johnny pulled off the t-shirt he was still wearing and pushed his underwear off his feet. Amanda came towards him and he lay back on his sofa, back against the arm rest as she climbed on top of him. She impaled herself on him quickly, started to move on top of him as he grasped her hips. 

Johnny looked up, realised that Daniel had started to take his tie and shirt off. He came towards them, pulled his wife’s head to him, and kissed as she rode the other man. 

Daniel moved behind her and started to push his pants down his ankle. He knelt on the sofa behind Amanda, pushing her forward. Amanda leant over Johnny, putting her hands-on his chest.

‘What are you doing, LaRusso’ Johnny asked, panting heavily.

‘Shut up, Johnny’ was all he said.

Johnny heard Amanda cry loudly out as he realised what Daniel was doing, that he was entering his wife from behind, pushing into her ass.

‘Oh fuck’ Johnny said, tilting his head back as the pressure inside her changed. 

‘Don’t move’ Daniel said. He started to move in and out of his wife quicker. Johnny and Amanda were still but the feeling was almost unbearable for them both. Johnny could feel Daniel moving inside of her, only skin between them, and Amanda was crying loudly. Johnny looked up, watched Daniel moving over them, as if he were fucking them both at the same time.

The pressure on Johnny’s cock was too much and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He came loudly, digging his nails into Amanda’s thighs, throwing his head back. The orgasm rolled over him as Daniel continued to fuck his wife. Johnny was still in her and the feeling was too intense.

‘Jesus’, he moaned. ‘Please cum’

‘Shut the fuck up, Johnny’ Daniel growled as he picked up the pace. Amanda was now silent, eyes closed as he fucked her. Daniel’s breathing got louder as he got closer’

‘Fuck’ he cried as he came, taking hold of his wife’s hair. He pumped into her, finishing up. He put his hand on her shoulder as he regained his breath. Daniel pulled away, stepped away and started to pull underwear and pants back on. He started to pull his shirt back on as Amanda climbed off Johnny. 

Amanda walked out of the room. Johnny looked around, ran his hands over his face as he heard the shower in the bathroom turn on. Johnny swung his legs round, found his underwear and pulled them back and looked up at Daniel.

Daniel was fully dressed again, making himself another drink. He didn’t offer Johnny one. Daniel leant back against the counter and looked at Johnny.

‘Fuck man, that was intense’ Johnny said, breath still shuddering from the experience.

Daniel nodded, didn’t say anything.

‘So…ah….do you do this stuff often? You know…. find some unsuspecting guy?’ Johnny asked.

‘Not as often as we would like’ Daniel moved towards Johnny, stood over him ‘With you we just couldn’t resist’

Johnny looked up at him, breathed out. ‘So…. you wanna do this again sometime?’

Daniel didn’t respond, put two fingers in his drink and placed them on Johnny’s lip. He pushed his fingers into Johnny’s mouth, who let him, tasting the alcohol.

‘I don’t know. I’m wondering if next time I don’t come and see you alone. Have you to myself’

Johnny shuddered with the words, the feeling of anticipation that surprised him. He knew that if this man was to want him, he couldn’t say no, that he would do anything Daniel wanted.

Daniel moved away, sat back down. He drank his drink silently, watching Johnny. Johnny felt the weight of the man’s eyes on him.

Amanda walked back into the room, still naked but clean. She started to collect up her clothes and pull them on.

‘We had better go, the kids will be wondering where we are’ she said to her husband.

‘Sure’ Daniel got up. ‘Thanks for the drink’ he said as he placed the glass on the table.

‘Uh, yeah’ Johnny said, getting up. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and found his jeans, pulled them on.

Amanda and Daniel got to the front door, opened it.

‘Um...about those videos…...?’ Johnny started

‘Don’t worry’ Daniel said. ‘These are just for me and my wife’

‘You won’t tell….’

Daniel laughed. ‘No Johnny. Only the three of us know they exist. I don’t want people to know I have videos of my wife fucking another man as must as I imagine you don’t want people to know’

‘Thanks man’

Daniel stepped towards Johnny. ‘I may come see you one day. It can be just the two of us’ He kissed Johnny hard on the lips, putting his hand on the back of Johnny’s head. Johnny let him kiss him, not moving. Daniel bit down hard on his lip, making Johnny jump. Daniel pulled away and Johnny tasted blood. 

‘See you, John’ Amanda said as she left.

Johnny watched as they walked to their car, arms around each other, laughing, looking like a totally normal couple. Johnny closed the door, sighed, and turned, leant back against the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so that got really dirty. Sorry if I scared any of you. Not sure what it says about my brain that I came up with this and really enjoyed writing it. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Come to mine, 8pm, wear black, bring wine and none of that cheap shit_ **

Johnny looked down at the text message. He breathed out. At one time a message like that from Daniel LaRusso would have pissed him off, but after his encounter with LaRusso and his wife, having seen that side of Daniel, it made Johnny suddenly feel tight inside his pants. The experience had been one of the most intense of his life. He didn’t know what Daniel had planned but Johnny already knew he would do whatever the other man told him. 

Eight o’clock on the dot, Johnny was at Daniel’s front door, wearing black pants and black dress shirt. In his hand was a bottle of red wine, bought from a store that Johnny had never visited before, having spent more than he thought possible for booze.

Daniel opened the door and smiled. 

‘Hi Johnny’ 

He stepped aside and let Johnny in the house. They walked through to the kitchen and Amanda stood at the table.

Johnny looked around at Daniel. ‘I thought it would be….’

Daniel shrugged, smiling. ‘She wanted to stay. Who am I to deny my wife?’ He took the bottle from Johnny’s hand, looking at the label. ‘Not bad’ he said with a nod of approval.

Daniel opened the bottle and poured a glass for himself and Amanda, making no move to offer any to Johnny. He stood in the kitchen as the couple drank their wine and looked at him.

‘Good wine’ Daniel commented to his wife. 

‘It really is’ Amanda retorted. 

Johnny watched them, not speaking.

‘Nice choice with the black’ Amanda said to her husband.

‘He looks good in black. I think it’s the blond hair’ Daniel mused.

Johnny stood there, feeling increasingly nervous as the couple appraised him, talked about him almost as if he wasn’t there. He could feel the sweat trickle down his back. The anticipation was not something he was used to. More of a dive right in type of guy. He had no idea what the couple had planned for him.

‘You ever fucked a blond?’ Amanda asked her husband, taking a drink of her wine.

The question made Johnny swallow thickly.

Daniel swallowed a mouthful of his. ‘Not a natural’ 

‘Jesus, LaRusso’ Johnny said, running his hand through his hair self-consciously.

Amanda stepped towards him and took his hand. ‘Sorry babe, are we making you uncomfortable?’ She pulled him close and kissed him.

‘Nah, not uncomfortable. Just….’ Johnny’s voice trailed off.

Amanda kissed him again. She tasted of wine and lip gloss. Johnny kissed her back and she wrapped her arms around his waist. Johnny felt a hand on his shoulder and found that Daniel had moved towards them. 

Daniel started to kiss his wife’s neck and she pulled away from Johnny, turning her head to kiss her husband.

‘Let’s go upstairs’ Daniel said gently. 

Amanda nodded and took Johnny’s hand. She led him up the stairs of their home. Johnny followed, hardly aware of his own feet as they moved. They turned a corner and entered a large bedroom. Amanda walked Johnny into the room, and he stood by the bed. 

Amanda was in front of Johnny She ran her hands down to his stomach, feeling his body through his shirt. She took hold of the material and pulled him towards her, pressing her lips to his. Johnny kissed her back, putting his hands on her ass, feeling her breasts against his chest. He kissed her neck, running his hand through her thick hair, taking in her scents. Amanda pushed Johnny gently away from her. He let go and sat on the bed. Daniel stepped in front of him.

Amanda moved behind him, kneeling on the bed, and started to kiss Johnny’s neck. She snaked her hands around him and started to unbutton his shirt. She pulled it off his shoulders as Daniel knelt in front of him and kissed him. Johnny immediately found himself kissing Daniel back as Amanda put her lips to his shoulder, biting the skin gently and putting her hands on him.

Johnny gasped into Daniel’s mouth. Amanda was unbuttoning his pants and Johnny shifted so that Daniel could pull them off him. Amanda reached around and started to stroke him as Daniel covered Johnny’s moans with his mouth. 

Amanda ran her smooth hands along Johnny’s cock as Daniel kissed him. Daniel put his hand up to Johnny’s hair and pulled it, making Johnny gasp. Amanda tightened her grip and increased the speed of her strokes. Johnny’s breathing sped up and Daniel ran his hand down to his neck. He gripped Johnny’s throat, not tight but enough for Johnny to feel it, his eyes flying open and seeing Daniel’s brown eyes in front of his face.

Johnny’s breathing became gasps and moans as he got close. Amanda’s body pressed up behind him and Daniel in front of him, trapped between the couple’s bodies. It was too much. He was so close. 

Daniel still had his hand on Johnny’s throat, staring into his eyes.

‘You gonna cum?’ he said to Johnny.

Johnny nodded, a tremor in his jaw as he felt the pressure in his stomach. 

‘I want you to say my name as you cum’ Daniel said roughly to him. Johnny felt pinned down by his gaze. Daniel watched Johnny, not moving as Johnny looked back, his eyes full of desperation, his breathing heavy.

Then there was the release. ‘Ah fuck, Daniel’ Johnny breathed as he came, Daniel’s hand still on his neck, his cum shooting onto his stomach. 

Amanda stroked him through it, her hand covered in it. His whole body trembled as the intensity decreased and his breathing settled.


	6. Chapter 6

Johnny put his hands back on the bed, breathing heavily, his head down. Amanda put her hand to his cheek and moved Johnny’s face toward her. She kissed him, pushing her tongue deep into his mouth. He moaned into her and jumped as he felt something wet between his legs. Daniel was using a damp cloth to clean Johnny up.

He felt another hand take his jaw, dragging his face away from Amanda. Daniel bent over him and kissed him. Johnny was dizzy, the attention of the two LaRusso’s making him heady, like he was in a dream.

Amanda stood and Johnny watched as she removed her clothes. She stood naked in front of him, before turning to Daniel and removing his clothes. Amanda took Daniel in her hand and started to stroke him. Daniel stared into Johnny’s eyes as she did.

‘Have you ever let anyone fuck you, Johnny?’ he asked, looking down at the man as his wife worked his cock with her hand.

Johnny swallowed and shook his head, eyes wide.

Daniel smiled. ‘Never known what it was like to have someone open you up? Felt someone inside you?’ His cock was hard.

‘No’ Johnny said, voice rough with arousal and apprehension.

Daniel reached out and touched Johnny’s hair. ‘You gonna let me fuck you?’ he asked gently.

Johnny looked up at him. He was. Fuck, he suddenly wanted it so much. ‘Yeah’ he whispered.

‘Good boy.’ Daniel’s fingers ran down to his neck, his touch bringing goosebumps to Johnny’s skin. ‘You understand, Johnny, that if we start this, we are not going to stop, not until we are done. No safe words, no backing out. I’m gonna fuck you and then my wife is gonna fuck you, you understand.’

Johnny looked round at Amanda. His eyes widened as he saw for the first time what she had picked up from the nightstand. She was holding a red dildo, intimidatingly large. He licked his lips nervously and looked back up to her face. 

Amanda saw the fear on his face and smiled down at him. ‘Don’t worry, baby. It looks scary now but once Daniel is done with you, this won’t be a problem.’

Johnny moved his eyes towards Daniel. Daniel smiled. ‘What do you say, Johnny. You think you can handle us?’

Johnny didn’t speak, just nodded. He had known as soon as he arrived that he was going to do whatever the couple wanted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I just felt like being a tease 😉


End file.
